Talk:The Rogue Ninja: Orochimaru
Yamato's Origin? Probably should wait to see if Yamato is the Tenzo that Yukimi was talking about. Maybe he isn't and just took that name because of whatever happens? Who knows. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 12:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :It's better to wait for the next special episode to see more about this. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. If Yamato is a member of that clan for real, why didn't he ever turned into smoke after finding out about it? Because he now can use Mokuton? A bit too much speculation, therefore, let's just wait. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 13:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) but what if we are all wrong about this and he acctualy was created from orochimaru fusing Hashirama cells into his body and he was the only one to survive, there is always that possibility as an option as well. -Funsize33 (talk) 9:34, Febuary 27, 2014 (UCT) :What we are saying is that we should wait if you have read the previous comments. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:25, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. I'm just preparing myself for whatever stupid background Yamato turns out to have. Why does the anime create such derp plots? Omnibender - Talk - 17:39, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :::At least he isn't from Krypton--Elveonora (talk) 22:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The anime only helps 50% of the time, in cases like this it effs up because Oro didn't even know about Yamato until the fight on the bridge with Naruto. That and the fact that after hiruzen let oro go, jiraiya found him and fought him and lost, not kakashi because if i remember correct he didn't know kakashi even had the sharingan until the chunin exams. The animators only need to come to this wiki and read before they try to make another filler arc lol.. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 11:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) The anime does occasionally do alright with the filler (eg. Utakata's plot minus the rubbish villains, Sora's plot, minus Sora.) But I'm more wondering how do we incorporate this if this does constitute more of his background as such? I guess with Naruto wrapping up and no better answer forthcoming, it's basically his history, but if it turns out he is one of the Iburi, there's gonna be a lot of gripes about that from the manga puritan section of the Wiki. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) The filler already sorta contradicts canon, or rather reinterprets it differently, greatly changing context of things.--Elveonora (talk) 17:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Orochimaru's technique According to the first two hand signs, it looked like he was using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, but the third sign, which was waved partly off-screen, looked more like boar rather than dog. The effects are also different as Hiruzen's gang was knocked out and not blown away. Can we saw that it's a different technique with an own new article? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 13:09, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :No, he used another technique. Go back to episode 72 of the original Naruto anime to see it clearly. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. We can also see the full set of hand seals there. Time for a new article? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 13:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Not sure what it was, but it definitely looked more like a wave of sound, rather than wind. What would you call it?--'NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)Talk Page- 15:26, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I thought it was his Wind Release at first too. It looks like the technique was sound based. Hopefully Orochimaru gets to use it again and name it in this filler still. Omnibender - Talk - 17:39, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::If he won't = no article? :( :::::I guess the fact that he could overpower Hiruzen with the technique alone (even though Hiruzen simply didn't want to fight) should be warrant enough IMO. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 22:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I just watched 72, and while the two look very similar, I think that in 72, it was meant to be WR:GB, and the current anime just took a few liberties when animating it again. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea, i thought the same, until this past episode. You think the article is necessary despite these conflicts?--'''NaviiGator' ('''A.K.A.'KotoSenju)''Talk Page- 01:17, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I think we should be concerned about what it looks like in the manga--Elveonora (talk) 13:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Trivia comes before the credits if im not mistaken The headline asks my question. Munchvtec (talk) 15:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I would say yes.--Elveonora (talk) 18:23, April 25, 2014 (UTC)